1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stowage pattern calculation device that calculates a stowage pattern for objects, and to a stowage device that stows objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process of transporting objects includes a process of aligning a plurality of objects in a specific containment area. Examples of such a process include a process of stowing, on a pallet, objects transported one by one by a conveyor. A system in which objects transported by such a transport device are stowed in a specific location is known as a palletizing system.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-71785A describes a stowage device that calculates a combination of boxes on the basis of the sizes of the boxes when there are a plurality of types of boxes of different dimensions. This device is configured to place boxes at the four corners of a box containment means before placing boxes in sections other than the four corners.